


Traces

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: A Little Bit [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people who love a good fight are bound to pick up quite a few scars with stories along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> A little quick something. Hope you all enjoy it!

Sunlight cascaded in through the stained glass windows in her suite, faintly painting the room in color. They rarely had a chance to have a few lazy hours to themselves but things were surprisingly quiet on the Inquisition front for now. Although they could hear some of the soldiers in the sparring ring as the sound of swords clashing streamed in through the open balcony doors, it was Skyhold as usual from what they could hear. The two of them were sprawled across her bed, basking in each other in silence. Bull was massaging her feet. Alcina, with her head on his thigh, was following the curves of his massive muscles with her fingers. She ran across a groove that didn't feel like his muscle and rose to look at it. There was a scar that ran a quarter the length of Bull’s thigh.

“How’d you get this little souvenir?” He propped up some to see what she was asking about. “Dagger. Little intimidation job in Orlais for some minor noble. We were supposed to bust some windows and break some barrels. Nothing too big, just make the guy think twice before he opened his mouth. He didn't know the other noble knew of his plan and hired some folks too. Fight ensued because of course a fight ensued. Rogue made his way to my blind side and caught me while I was engaging one of the warriors in the bunch. It gave poor Stitches trouble too. Wasn't too deep that I was in danger but deep enough that it was a pain to get healed.”

“What about this?” as his fingers grazed the pinkish striations on her thigh. She glanced at her thigh then up at him, “You mean you didn't scratch my thigh earlier?”

He smacked her ass as they both chuckled. "Apparently I’m a lightning bolt magnet. Some mages tried to intercept a shipment. And lightning made those lovely marks."

"Lovely indeed," as he slowly stroked her thigh. Her groin started to warm as his touch teased her nerves to awaken. She got up so she could straddle him, hoping to get into a bit of trouble. Bull propped himself up a little more, watching her stretch herself out as she settled atop him.

She kissed him on the tip of his nose and smiled. Bull caressed her left cheek and rubbed his thumb across a scar beneath her eye. “How'd you get this one?”

“That my friend was also the work of a dagger. He tried to stealth his way out too. Didn’t work like he planned.” Bull moved her hair out of her face and kissed the scar.

“Tsk tsk tsk, all these scars. Sounds like you were a terrible enforcer. Good thing you had Carta connections to get you in,” he said teasingly. She smiled then playfully punched him in the chest. “This coming from the merc captain and ex-Ben Hassrath that's covered in more scars than skin.” Bull grabbed her hand before she could hit him again and kissed her palm. “These are the signs of a man that walks the walk. I can back everything up.” A wicked smile grew on her face, “You can back everything up huh?” He winked as his hand made its way from her ankle towards her upper thigh, “Everything.” Alcina moaned a little from the touch then kissed him.

“We should have a little longer before Josephine summons me to the war room. I think I need to be shown how to walk the walk.” He sat up fully as he placed her hands behind her back, “Gladly Kadan.”


End file.
